Mine
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: When the two figures materialised on the transporter platform, there was complete silence and stillness for a split second before everyone rushed forward, exclamations and worry flooding over the two like a verbal wave. ... Possessive!Reape!Bones/Jim


Title: Mine  
Author: **miss_m_cricket** on LJ  
Fandom: Star Trek Reboot! / Doom Crossover.  
Challenge: Crossover Challenge  
Prompt: 01 - Blood  
Rating: R for implied Adult themes and gore  
Pairing: Reaper!McCoy/James T. Kirk  
Disclaimer: Own neither Doom, nor Star Trek.

Summary: _When the two figures materialised on the transporter platform, there was complete silence and stillness for a split second before everyone rushed forward, exclamations and worry flooding over the two like a verbal wave. ..._

**Mine **

"Two to beam up."

When the two figures materialised on the transporter platform, there was complete silence and stillness for a split second before everyone rushed forward, exclamations and worry flooding over the two like a verbal wave.

To the people gathered in the Transporter room the sight was a relatively simple, albeit worrying, one. The Chief Medical Officer was standing, and in his arms was the limp and unconscious form of the Captain. Both looked much worse for wear, McCoy's hair was dishevelled, blood trickled from his mouth and there was bloodstains patched all over his clothes, noticeable through the slashes in the blue medical sciences shirt. Kirk had blood throughout his fair hair, along with a huge gaping hole in his gold command shirt and on the skin exposed was a copious amount of blood.

The reality was very different.

Reaper stood on the transporter pad, eyes burning with the adrenaline that had seared through him upon facing the demons of his past. Nearly losing Jim down there in hell, seeing him crumpled, belly gouged open an Imp preparing to feed off him had driven him to the edge of his sanity, an edge that Reaper had always walked.

Bones was still there, meshed in with the suppressed violence of the warrior Reaper, the incident meshing two sides of the same man, making him whole. Together Reaper and Bones had destroyed the Imps, together Bones and Reaper had saved Jim, infecting him with the C-24, saving him, cursing him.

Reaper stood on the Transporter pad, but it wasn't Jim he held in his arms, wasn't his Captain.

_Lover, friend, leader..._

_Mate._

Some of Bones medical team stepped forward, reaching for Jim, and Reaper snarled, an animalistic growl that sent the nurse scuttling back, face white with fear.

_Mine. _the animal inside Reaper snarled, eyes reaching across the room and finding Spock's methodical dark gaze, _You hear me Vulcan? Mine. _

"Perhaps it would be best to allow Doctor McCoy to take the Captain to the med-bay," another snarl from Reaper, he didn't want his Jim anywhere near anyone else, "Or perhaps the Captain's quarters. I presume you have supplies there Doctor."

"Yes." Bones replied, voice less rough and violent than the possessive tones of Reaper. "We need to be quarantined for a standard 24 hours." A day would give him time to get used to the C-24 enhanced Reaper inside him once more, give him time to become less violently possessive over Jim.

Dammit, how was he supposed to know this would happen?

The way cleared for them, crewmembers moving speedily out of his way as he strode through the corridors, Jim's head lolling limply against his shoulder. He looked neither left nor right until he reached the Captain's quarters. Only once the door was locked behind him could he relax, could Reaper relax.

It was only a few minutes later that he felt the shift in Jim's heartbeat, and saw the bright blue eyes open, to fix unerringly on his face. Something inside his chest loosened, and Reaper calmed in that look, letting Bones move forward, take control.

_No danger._

"Jim." Bones said, his hand brushing through the blood encrusted blond hair. "How are you feeling?"

Jim frowned slightly, gaze flickering over the ceiling. "I feel..." he paused unsure, "I feel, brilliant. Incredible. I don't think I've ever felt this..." those bright eyes dropped to focus sharply on his best friends face. "What did you do to me Bones? I was dying."

"I couldn't let you die Jim." They were there in his eyes, the hazel green eyes that had once been those of a killer named Reaper, the eyes that were now known as Bones eyes, someone who healed. They were both there, both meshed. The same man.

_Always one. _

Jim inhaled sharply and his tongue flickered out over his lips. "You made me like you. Enhanced. C-24."

"Yes."

So much in one small word, two centuries of solitude, of darkness, and also all his brightest hopes for the future. He didn't have a future without Jim; he didn't want a future without Jim. Would Jim push him away now?

"You smell good." Was the response from Jim, not something he had imagined the other man saying, but then Jim often surprised him. "Bones..."

"I'm here." Bones stroked the younger man's hair again, "You are safe."

"You smell…" Jim paused, and then lunged up, grabbing Bones and slinging him down onto the bed, rolling to pin the solid man beneath him. Reaper surged to the fore, snarling up at Jim.

Jim snarled back.

Bones blinked.

"You need to stop with this whole antagonistic bullshit Bones." Jim said, sitting firmly on his friends stomach, "Need to stop being so fucking wound up. If I smell anything like what you smell like to me, then I am going to lay this all out right now." He leaned in, lips ghosting over Bones. "Mate."

Reaper smirked, and with an expert twist of his hips he brought Jim, tumbling down from his place. In a flash Reaper had swapped their positions, dominant over Jim. "Mine." He growled, shivering with anticipation. Everyone else he had to be so careful, they were so delicate, so fragile. But Jim, Jim was now like him, superhuman, animal, creature, enhanced. He would not break.

His veins thrilled with power as Jim glared up at him for a long moment before submitting. Jim might not submit to Bones, his CMO, his subordinate, but he would submit to Reaper, older, violent, warrior as all things must to the stronger beast. "Yours," Jim breathed, baring his neck to Reaper, "Yours."

A groan was ripped from Reaper's throat and he lunged down to bite hard on the man's neck, tasting the blood that lingered there on the pale skin, worrying it until Jim writhed beneath him.

_Mine, mine, only mine _

Afterwards, Reaper basked in contentment and Bones lifted Jim out of his bed and carried him into the shower. There he gently washed away all the bloody traces of Olduvai, all the stains of that dark place, and Jim curled into him, practically purring his contentment.

_Almost home, _

Reapers voice from over two hundred years ago murmured in his head. Words spoken to a sister, words spoken as they left hell behind, and he had been almost home. But that had changed in 200 years.

"I'm home." Reaper breathed into Jim's neck, and Bones smiled, licking the skin, "We are home."


End file.
